


Halloween Party

by HelloColdWorld



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloColdWorld/pseuds/HelloColdWorld
Summary: A little Halloween Sanders Sides fic for ya, an AU in which the sides are human witches (yeah, I know that’s usually a female-gendered term, but I preferred that over wizard or sorcerer, or whatever the male version is) and throw a Halloween party….enjoy!Trigger Warning: anxiety, witchcraft





	Halloween Party

“I still don’t see why we have to do this,” Virgil groaned from his place on the couch. He was glaring down at his phone as if it was at fault.

“Oh, come on, Virge, where’s your Halloween spirit?” Patton responded, grinning. He swirled his hand, conjuring orange and black streamers and intertwining them on the ceiling. “It’ll be fun!”

“A party? Fun?” Virgil raised his eyebrow. “Plus, why would you want to celebrate a holiday that openly mocks us?”

“Virgil, those people don’t know that witches actually exist,” Patton said. “They aren't trying to mock us on purpose.”

Virgil’s response was interrupted by Roman bursting into the room with a pointy black hat perched atop his head. “Greetings, my fellow witches!”

Virgil looked up at Roman and did a double take. “Are you kidding me?” He pointed his finger at Roman’s hat, making it vanish from his head. “Why are you encouraging the stereotype? You can’t even pull that off anyway.”

Roman made an offended noise before conjuring the hat back onto his head. “Excuse me, I’ll have you know--”

“Virgil,” Patton interrupted, trying to prevent an argument. “Have you picked out the music yet?”

“I’m working on it.”

Logan came out of the kitchen, carrying two bottles of soda in one arm, a bowl of pretzels in the other, using a finger to float a bowl of candy corn and a plate of jack-o-lantern cookies in front of him as he walked to the table to set it all down. “Satisfactory,” he said to himself as soon as everything was laid out. He snapped his fingers and a stack of cups appeared next to the drinks. He turned to the others, “I would like to remind you three to be as careful as possible not to reveal our abilities to the partygoers. They are all human and are unaware of our secret.”

“We know,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes. “We’ve been hiding our secret for hundreds of years.”

“Which reminds me!” Roman added, smacking a hand dramatically on his forehead. “I need to brew a new youth potion first thing tomorrow morning. My stock is too low for all four of us to drink, and some of us are beginning to show our age.” He wiggled his eyebrows in Virgil’s direction.

“You’re one to talk, old man. You’re at least one hundred and fifty years older than I am. Check out those gnarly crows feet, dude.”

“Shut up, I look beautiful. You know, that’s the second time you’ve insulted me in five minutes. You okay?”

Virgil just shrugged and looked back at his phone. Logan glanced at the two before turning to Virgil and closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he nodded. “Just as I suspected. Virgil here is feeling rather nervous about the sizable group that we have invited into our home for this evening’s festivities. Am I correct?” Virgil shrugged again, not needing to give a verbal answer. Logan cleared his throat and approached him. “May I?”

Virgil nodded and held out his hands. Logan took them and stared down at them until a bright light glowed in both of Virgil’s palms, flickering there until they joined together, grew bigger, and started to spread its light up his arms and to his chest. Virgil closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as the light started swirling a little before fading. Virgil opened his eyes and smiled. “Thanks, that helped.”

“I’m glad I could be of assistance,” Logan responded before standing up. “Is everything ready?”

“Just a few more decorations and we should be all set,” Patton answered. Roman crossed the room to join him and offered to help.

Ten minutes later, the apartment was fully decorated with dimmed lighting and flameless flickering candles (because Logan was concerned about the possibility of real candles tipping over and starting a fire, and conjuring realistic-looking-but-completely-safe magic fire was out of the question), cobwebs with rubber spiders (which Patton shuddered at but Roman insisted on), and a small animatronic witch holding a broom, that would cackle every time someone walked by. Virgil groaned at that particular decoration, but Roman just grinned obnoxiously at him.

“Okay, everyone, get your costumes on! The guests should be here soon!” Patton said excitedly. The four didn’t bother to take the time manually changing their clothes. Virgil ran a hand down in front of his body, starting at his head, and his homemade patchwork hoodie and ripped skinny jeans were transformed into a black suit and red tie. His hair was longer and darker, and his usual black eyeshadow was replaced with red. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Roman asked him, confused.

“Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge era [Gerard Way](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/35/aa/da/35aada7e18b54d7ea94c987211dc5bf4.jpg),” Virgil said. He did not say the word “duh”, but it was implied in his tone.

Patton wiggled his fingers vaguely at himself and tiny twinkling sparkles showered over him. When they vanished, he was standing there in a cat onesie, which was no surprise to anyone.

Logan snapped his fingers on both of his hands (snapping was his most preferred way of doing magic, because it was the “most efficient method”, as he put it), and his clothes quickly faded into a [Doctor Who costume](http://findema.com/s/doctor-professor-costume/).

Roman threw his arms up into the air in a complicated looking swirl, and amidst a shower of sparks, he emerged in a traditional [warlock outfit](https://www.overstock.com/Clothing-Shoes/Mens-Modern-Warlock-Costume/20193984/product.html), complete with a long overcoat. Virgil looked pointedly at him, and Roman shrugged. “What? I feel the most comfortable in my own outfit, okay? Plus, this is the only time of year that I can wear this and get away with it.”

Fifteen minutes later, guests started to arrive. They were friends of the four witches from various places: their apartment complex, work, or other mutual friends.

“If you’re feeling overwhelmed at any point tonight, feel free to pop into my room for a minute, okay, kiddo?” Patton murmured to Virgil in between greeting the guests. Virgil nodded, thankful for the offer. Patton’s room was upstairs and the most cheerfully decorated out of the four. It always calmed the anxious witch down. Virgil went to start up the music that he had picked out, silently observing the party.

Meanwhile, Roman was in his element. He was already telling a ghost story, trying to make it as spooky and suspenseful as possible. On the inside, he was trying not to mention the fact that he personally knew several ghosts, and many of them were actually rather pleasant.

Logan had found another partygoer who had also come dressed as a Doctor Who character, and was deeply immersed in an analysis of the show and the characters they were both representing.

Patton was standing in the corner of the room that was the farthest away from the spider decorations, encouraging the few around him to try the jack-o-lantern cookies that he had made from scratch.

Their first Halloween party was a success. And if the motion activated witch decoration made Virgil jump every time it cackled when someone walked by, Roman couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it.


End file.
